


your eyes are like starlight now

by vindice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Co-Alphas Derek and Laura, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sweet, just for context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: A trip to New York.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	your eyes are like starlight now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> This is for you corazón! I hope you enjoy it. ♡
> 
> *checks the clock* *proceeds to pass out*

Humming a tune that’s been stuck inside his head for the last couple of days, Stiles blows warm breath over cold fingers as he waits patiently inside the camaro, low pleasant sounds of the stereo notwithstanding. The heater is running, but that means nothing in the middle of New York’s winter, especially when California runs deep under his skin. The cold seeps easier into his bones like this. The only saving grace is the Spark that flows as polish as his core, which makes it all a bit more bearable when he absently plays with it.

Still, there’s nothing like your own personal furnace.

As if on cue, the driver’s door opens, letting in the frigid air much to his displeasure. It all goes as soon as it comes though, because in enters the one person who lights up Stiles’ very existence as simply as showing him that lovely little smile he’s been gifted with right now.

“Hi, hun,” Stiles smiles warmly, mellowed out. Suddenly the cold doesn’t matter as much as it did a second ago. “Got everything?”

Derek hands him one of the to-go cups he’s holding, a bag hanging from his wrist, and Stiles doesn’t need heightened senses to know it’s hot cocoa even with the lid on, a dash of cinnamon just the way Derek knows he likes it. 

Thoughtfulwolf. It makes him feel all warm and fuzzy. 

“Yeah,” Derek hands him the bag and takes a sip of his own cup. “Check anyways?”

“Okay,” Stiles says, before proceeding to do so. It’s from the antique store across the street, the one next to the coffee shop. He skims over the articles and finds the last of the things they were missing. There are handmade trinkets made specially for the occasion that will be imbued with Stiles’ magic later that day, and the last of the ingredients he needs for his protection spell. Normally he’d bring everything himself, but given the location he needs to be particular about this.

He smiles when his gaze falls onto the wooden figurines that are very not part of the spell wrapped in cellophane. Sweetwolf.

“Okay?” Derek asks as he starts the car and cleans the snowflakes from the windshield, taking a gulp of cocoa before setting it down.

“Yep,” Stiles loosely entwines their fingers when Derek rests his arm over the center console. “The Hale babies are going to be the most spoiled kids ever.”

Derek chuckles, squeezes his hand lightly. 

“Without a doubt.”

They fall in comfortable silence. Stiles drinks his chocolate slowly and Derek only lets go to take sips of his own.

It’s a good trip, just the two of them. He adores his pack, would do anything for each and every one of them, but they haven’t had this kind of peaceful quiet in a while, just Derek and Stiles. The pack house is always rambunctious and filled with life, people coming and going out, something they wouldn’t change for anything in the world, but Stiles appreciates all the little moments of bliss he can get with Derek alone.

Especially when Stiles’ role as the emissary and his subjacent job as a consultant for other packs are an every day’s work. Mostly, he’s an assessor in magical matters working alongside other emissaries, but sometimes he’s called upon when a Spark’s expertise is needed. He doesn’t usually take works too far from home, but Laura arrived last week from the holiday shopping trip to New York the girls take every year with a favor in mind, and Stiles had accepted without too much complaint like the sucker he is for all things Hale.

Derek’s still his favorite, though. His dear and precious charmingwolf.

One of their allied packs have a newly remodeled pack house in the outskirts of New York that still needs runes engraved on it for safety, but their emissary is currently on a last-hour conference in France. Normally they could wait, and from what Stiles gathered talking to their second, initially they were going to. But given it is New York and not a secluded place or a closed territory, they’re at risk of stray omegas or hostile packs coming too close for comfort.

That isn’t the issue, per se. The Alpha knew what they were getting into when they decided to settle down in New York, and, to be fair, they’re well-known and respected amongst the community because of their size and stability. The issue is the pack pups, and also that the Alpha’s mate just gave birth to their own baby.

Stiles doesn’t really blame them for wanting to keep them safe. God knows he himself is fiercely protective of the Hale cubs.

“I should be done in an hour at most,” Stiles tells Derek while they’re waiting on a red light. “And we’re only officially needed until the effect settles, which shouldn’t take that long. I’d like to give it a twenty-four hour window though, just in case. The city’s energy is lively and mostly doable according to what your mom told me, but Alan agrees with me on staying around a bit longer.”

Derek nods, eyes never straying from the road as he starts driving again. “Unlike Beacon Hills, this is open territory given tourists coming and going every day,” he says, absently stroking Stiles’ knuckles. “They’re a good pack. I don’t mind waiting.”

Stiles lips quirk up at that. Consideratewolf.

“I told Laura we were staying for a few days,” he tells Derek, now that that’s settled. He wiggles his eyebrows, “it’s our holiday trip now.”

Derek huffs out a laugh. Stiles can feel his fondness through their bond.

“You just want to re-enact Frozen while building a snowman.”

Stiles gasps in mock-offense as Derek pulls into their driveway.

“Slander! I want to sing along to Frank Sinatra.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek says with an amused huff. He turns off the car.

“Make me–” Stiles barely gets the words out before Derek is kissing him senseless, a hand on the back of his neck and fingers splayed on the small of his skull to keep him in place. Not that Stiles is planning on going anywhere any time soon, no sir.

Actually, scratch that, the only place Stiles is going right now is Derek’s lap. He unbuckles his belt and proceeds to do just that, roof be damned.

Perfect.

If Stiles could live in a moment, it would be this. In the contact of their skin, the seams along Derek’s chapped lips. In the taste of Derek’s mouth and the echoes of caramel in his tongue. Stiles would live in the warmth under his palms if he could, emanating from Derek’s body, so very close if not for the few layers of cloth.

If Stiles could live in a moment, he would live in the breath stolen from his lungs every time Derek tries to draw back to let him recover. In the hollow of Derek’s throat, nested around his fluttering pulse, feeling the hummingbird beat synchronized with Stiles’ hammering heart. He would live at the end of Derek’s fingertips if he could, at the center of his sweet and gentle caresses.

“Let’s get our cases inside,” Derek murmurs between kisses and Stiles whines. It gets him a lip bite for all his troubles, Derek pecking him soothingly soon afterwards. “Come on. We still got two hours before we’re expected. Let’s get some food in you before that.”

“You just want to fatten me up like the witch from Hansel and Gretel.” Stiles says, but unbuckles Derek’s seat before opening the driver’s door and promptly vacating the car. 

“I just want to keep my husband from passing out.” Derek corrects, following Stiles.

Stiles pouts. “One time I forget my lunch, and you never let me live it down.”

“Your lunch and breakfast,” Derek snorts. He gets their baggage out all on his own, even though he just told Stiles they would get them together. He always does the same.

“My hero,” Stiles says, a teasing grin taking over his face. “Whatever would I be without you?”

“A walking menace for everybody else, I think.” Derek answers anyway.

Stiles opens the door for them. He lets Derek enter first. They take off their shoes.

The apartment is still tidy from last week. Stiles knows for a fact the kitchen is stocked, so he drops by while taking off his coat and leaves it on a chair. Stiles snatches the first thing his hand comes across inside the cupboard and promptly eats half of a pineapple Barrita in one bite before catching up to Derek in their room. He eats the other half before reaching the bed. Stiles stretches his hand towards Derek’s mouth so he can eat part of the one Stiles saved for him. He watches Derek munch on it with gusto and take off his jacket now that his hands are free. Derek sits next to Stiles and entwines their fingers together.

“You okay?” Stiles feeds him the last of the barrita.

“Yeah,” Derek says once he’s chewing on the last of it. “You?”

Stiles nods, topples them on the bed, and proceeds to snog his husband.


End file.
